


Needs Must

by Bebe_Effie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, Light breathplay, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie
Summary: Kieran and Bill let their frustrations with each other come to a head after Kieran sneaks out of camp to deal with his bodily cravings. Kieran finally stands up for himself. Bill is none too happy about it.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson
Kudos: 27





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> More 2020 Kinktober smut for smut's sake.
> 
> Everyone loves a good hatefuck : )

Kieran Duffy poked at that scout fire just on the outskirts of the camp, crumbling what was left of the supporting log. He looked out at the camp as he set two fresh kindling logs into the small fire, keeping it stoked for the night. Most of the gang had settled down to get some rest, with the exception of Charles and Javier, both of whom were talking over the main firepit in camp. They paid no attention to him when Kieran slinked into the tree line.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like these folks. He liked _most_ of them. It was just that he knew that few of them _still_ didn’t him. He couldn’t go off on his own without someone tailing after him like some sort of concerned mammy. What the Hell did they expect him to do? Organize a coup? The boldest thing he’d ever done, in his own opinion, is when he shot that O’Driscoll up at Six Point Cabin and persuaded Arthur, Bill, and John to keep him around. He just didn’t fancy himself an exciting lifestyle, is all, and he didn’t plan on starting _now_.

That being said, he rarely had any time to himself. And while modesty around camp was scant at best, folk didn’t just deal with their ‘cravings’ out in the open. And Kieran, being as scared of everyone as he was, would rather wait until everyone was out cold before ducking into the forest to rub one out. Having to explain himself to the gang was a mortifying notion. Even if he lied, they’d know what he was up to. And then there’d be absolutely no end to the comments… as if he didn’t get enough bullying around camp.

When he was out far enough into the trees and felt like he’d have some actual privacy, Kieran pulled off his gunbelt and undid his trousers. As he was reaching to undo the lower half of his white union suit, he heard a heavy footstep and a twig snap behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face whoever had snuck up on him.

Bill stood a few feet away, watching Kieran through narrowed, suspicious eyes, his rifle in his hands. “The Hell you doin’ out here?” He must’ve been on lookout.

“N-nothing!” Kieran stammered out, trying to hide the fact that his pants were undone. “I wasn’t doing _anything_!”

“Why do you sound so Goddamn nervous, then, huh?” Bill pushed, entertained by his effect on Kieran. “You sneakin’ off to them O’Driscolls? Gonna let ‘em know where we moved to?”

“No, of course not! I was just… you know, taking some time alone. To think.”

“‘Think,’ is that it? You’re out here _thinkin_ ’?” Bill motioned to camp. “Can’t do that where we can see you?”

“Can’t I just have five minutes to myself?”

“ _No_ ,” Bill took a step closer, standing over Kieran. “Can’t trust an O’Driscoll as far as I can toss ‘em.”

Kieran flared. There’s a lot of things he’s willing to put up with, but being grouped in with those bastards again isn’t one of them. “I ain’t an O’Driscoll. I barely was; I tended to the horses, that’s it!” He stuck his hands out in exasperation. “Hell, _I_ never liked them! I met Colm four times, hated him more each time, too. Honest to God!”

“Like that matters,” Bill scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You _was_ an O’Driscoll. Far as I’m concerned, you still _are_.”

“That ain’t how this _works_.” Kieran had no desire to reaffiliate himself with Colm or his gang – barely did to begin with. He just needed something to keep him on his feet, and Colm O’Driscoll was ‘it.’ Didn’t mean he liked the bastard.

“Sure it is.”

“Then—” Kieran pursed his lips, not sure if he wanted to push his luck. The smug look on Bill’s face spurred him on. He threw a finger out, pointing back at camp. “Then them folks shouldn’t be calling you Bill, now, should they?” He bravely jabbed his finger at Bill. “ _Marion_.”

Immediately, Bill’s face went red. He bared his teeth at Kieran. “Who the _Hell_ told you?”

A spark of satisfaction caught in Kieran’s chest at Bill’s reaction. “Don’t matter!” Tilly. It was Tilly. But Kieran wasn’t going to get her dragged into this argument. “Am I right, or am I wrong? If I’m still an O’Driscoll, then we should all be able to still call you _Marion_.”

“My name is _Bill_ , you little _shit_.”

“And _I_ ain’t an _O’Driscoll_.”

“You’re still an O’Driscoll, _O’Driscoll_.”

“Then I don’t know who _Bill_ is; I only know a _Marion_.”

At that, Bill threw his rifle to the ground. Kieran regretted pushing his luck, despite feeling a bit proud for standing up for himself. “Say it one more time, _one more time_ , and I swear to _God_.” Bill snarled, closing the small gap between them to puff his chest out at Kieran like he was some sort of exotic bird that could secure his territory with a feathery display. “I’ll put you in the ground, right here, right now.”

Kieran tried to hold his seething glare, but his will-power wasn’t nearly as strong as he would’ve liked it to be. His eyes darted away and he swallowed thickly. “I ain’t done anything to you, ‘cept for call you by a name you don’t like – something I’m all too familiar with.” He hesitantly looked back up at Bill. He blurted out “Why are you such an ass to me? Most of you have been real _decent_ , even Arthur… I mean, he bullies me, the same as everyone else, but he ain’t _mean_. You?” Kieran set his palms on Bill’s chest and pushed him back a step, surprising both of them. “You’re just _horrible_ to me at every chance you get!”

“You ain’t seen _horrible_ —”

“No? It weren’t horrible when you came at my manhood with red-hot gelding tongs?”

“Keep flappin’ your Goddamn gums and I might just go and get those tongs _yet_!” Bill closed the gap again to threateningly tower of Kieran. “Touch me again and I’ll do _worse_ than _geld_ you!”

Kieran raised his hands to push Bill back again. He knew he could just walk away from this, but something prompted him to keep tempting fate. Bill caught Kieran by the wrists, restraining him before he could make contact. He steered Kieran back against the old black chestnut tree that was supposed to be Kieran’s divider between camp and privacy. He pressed Kieran’s back against the tree and used a knee to keep him pinned there. “You wanna try that again, O’Driscoll?” He hissed into Kieran’s face, tightening his grip on Kieran’s wrists. “Or do you wanna walk back into camp and live to see another sunrise?”

“Y-you—you ain’t nothing but a bully,” Kieran stumbled over his words, but managed to get them out as acridly as he wanted to. “Won’t let me alone for five minutes, won’t stop calling me an O’Driscoll, won’t stop _threatening_ me over _nothing_.”

“I call it as I see it, that’s all.”

“You know what? I’m just gonna say it.” Kieran leaned forward as though telling Bill a secret. “ _Fuck_ you.”

Bill cracked a grin at that, clearly amused. “Oh-ho ho, how hurtful! And such _big_ words for such a _little_ man.”

Kieran wanted to say more. It felt good to finally stand up to Bill, even if it wasn’t very impressive. But he bit his tongue and glared at him. Part of him knew that nothing would ever change Bill’s mind about him, and another part of him wanted to keep trying. Felt like he was talking to a wall every time he tried to explain himself to Bill, though. It was frustrating and infuriating and depressing. It made him wish he had the guts to just explode one day and put Bill in his place, but Kieran knew he’d never be that person. Even if he was, Bill would cut him down so fast that it wouldn’t make a difference.

Bill seemed pleased with Kieran’s capitulation. “That’s ‘bout what I expected from a Goddamn O’Driscoll. All bark, _no_ bite. Ain’t never met an O’Driscoll that weren’t a _coward_.” He let go of Kieran, looked him over with a self-satisfied smirk, which quickly fell to something a bit more surprised. “Shit, I—” He took a small, awkward step away from Kieran. “Did I get you hard?”

“Wha—?” Kieran glanced down at himself. His face flushed hotly, and he covered his crotch. “N-no, of course not! I came out here to deal with _this_ when you snuck up on me!”

“Well, maybe I should send you back into camp like _that_. See you try to sneak off on your own again.”

“Will you just leave me _alone_?” Kieran’s tone fell into a desperate plead. “Just give me five minutes to myself, _please_?”

“Maybe if you had a little respect, I might.”

" _Nobody_ respects you!” Kieran snapped. “Ain’t no one here who takes you seriously! Folk just don’t want you attacking them, is all, so they listen to you talk!”

Again, Bill’s hand shot out and pushed Kieran against the tree – this time pinning him there by his neck. Kieran clutched at the front of Bill’s flannel shirt instinctively, gritting his teeth at the strength of Bill’s grip. _He’s gonna kill me,_ Kieran thought to himself as his terrified eyes made contact with Bill’s furious glare. _He’s gonna kill me and let them all think that I ran back to Colm O’Driscoll._

“I dunno _why_ I ever agreed with you at Six Point Cabin,” Bill growled through his teeth, jabbing his finger into Kieran’s chest aggressively. “Shoulda just let you free to get hunted down on your own. Instead, I opened my mouth, and now I gotta deal with you at _camp_. What a Goddamn mistake.” He disdainfully watched Kieran struggle for a few heartbeats, then rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk _shit_ if you can’t even back up your own words, boy. You’re _pathetic_.”

Kieran lifted his chin, giving himself enough room to choke out “I don’t gotta back up what I say with violence ‘cus what I said is _true_. Attacking me ain’t gonna change my mind.”

Bill loured, giving Kieran the impression that he wanted to put Kieran’s words to the test. He pushed his face back into Kieran’s, drawing his lips back as though he wanted to snarl something out. Kieran flinched at the sudden movement, doing his best to stay collected and calm. Completely throwing Kieran through a loop, Bill fully leaned into him. He pressed his lips against Kieran’s forcefully, almost impulsively, causing Kieran to stop struggling under his grip in shock. He was still furious, and Kieran could feel it.

_Oh God_ , Kieran loosened his grip on the front of Bill’s shirt when Bill’s grip on his neck loosened, _what is he doing?_ He moved his hands up to the collar of Bill’s flannel button-up, gripping it with tight fists. _What am_ I _doing_?? He felt Bill’s free hand running down Kieran’s union suit, popping open each button he came across with ease. Kieran first realized what Bill was doing, and then realized that he was kissing Bill back.

Kieran turned his face away from Bill’s, not able to do much _but_ turn his face to the side. “What the _Hell_?” he breathed, confused. He looked back at Bill from the corner of his eye, who had stopped at the last button before Kieran’s crotch and was glowering at him from under his brow. “W-what are you—… I don’t, uh… understand w-what—”

Cutting him off, Bill spat out authoritatively “If you got any Goddamn objections, you’re free to walk back into camp with that tent in your pants. I ain’t stoppin’ you.” He paused and waited for Kieran to say or do something. “ _Well?_ ” When there was no definitive response, he scoffed. “Goddamn O’Driscolls are all the same.”

“Shut up, Bill, just _shut up_ …” Kieran pulled Bill back in by the collars of his shirt, kissing him angrily. He didn't know quite why, but he wanted Bill to continue. He wasn't sure what Bill's intentions really were. He didn't know what his own intentions were, at that point. All he knew was that he was so hard it hurt.

“That’s Goddamn _right_.” Bill took that to mean that Kieran had no intention of walking away. He undid the last few buttons of Kieran’s union suit, started pulling Kieran’s jacket off roughly. He tossed it to the forest floor before moving onto the sleeves of the union suit, pulling it down Kieran’s thighs. He then slipped out of his own duster and tossed it over Kieran’s jacket. “If you want me to fuck you, then get on your hands and knees, _O’Driscoll_.”

Kieran held the hard eye-contact for as long as he could. He shook his head. Kicking off his boots and peeling out of his pants and union suit, Kieran snarked “I ain’t getting on my knees for the likes of _you_.” He laid back on the coats.

“Don’t matter to me,” Bill scoffed, undoing his gunbelt and his own trousers. “This how the O’Driscolls liked to fuck you when you ran with ‘em?” The question was obviously facetious, but Bill let it hang in the air as if there was an off chance that Kieran would answer it seriously. Kieran did not. Bill didn’t seem to care. He pulled off his flannel shirt and undid the buttons of his underwear, only pulling it down to his waist.

Kieran didn’t want to admit it, but Bill wasn’t a bad looking feller. Yeah, he was sort of sour-faced and heavyset, but he wasn’t _bad looking_. He had a beer-gut and some extra padding, but he was well-built – Kieran could tell he had quite enough muscle under it all. He was hairy all over, too, covered in fine, dark, hair. _Probably why he’s always so angry,_ Kieran laughed to himself. _Probably feels like he’s wearing a fur coat, even when he’s buck-naked._

Bill caught Kieran staring. “Got a problem, boy?” He knelt between Kieran’s legs. He set one hand on the underside of one of Kieran’s thighs, roughly pushing his leg back. His other hand was around his own hard cock, giving it a few strokes for good measure.

Kieran leaned back awkwardly on his elbows as Billy maneuvered him around. “I’m _lookin’_ at it.”

“You think you’re funny, now?” Bill spit on his cock, slicked it up. He pushed Kieran’s leg back again, using it to lift Kieran slightly off the ground and chuckled. “You won’t for long.” He set his cockhead just on Kieran’s hole, dropping another glob of spit on it. He put pressure on Kieran, who scrunched his face up and gripped at the leather duster under him. It wasn’t overly comfortable to lay down on, but it was better than nothing. When Bill slipped his cockhead into Kieran’s hole and drew out a small hiss of pleasure from him, he laughed. “Never thought I’d fuck an _O’Driscoll_.”

“You still haven’t, you _fool_ …” Kieran fruitlessly shot back before grunting as Bill pushed further into him. He gasped sharply and covered his mouth when Bill suddenly forced himself balls-deep. “Oh, Lord!” Kieran glared up at Bill. “Are you slow in the head or something?”

“I said I’d fuck you, not make _love_ to you.” Bill sneered. He gripped Kieran’s hips and repositioned him in way that he could lean over Kieran and fuck into him. He didn’t wait for Kieran to respond, just started thrusting into him. “Y’know, I’m kinda glad I didn’t geld you,” he continued casually, gripping Kieran’s balls and giving them a light squeeze. “I wanna see you covered in your own come. I think it’d suit you.”

“I’m--… I’m sure you do…” Kieran tried to hold his legs back and apart, closed his eyes tightly as Bill began to pick up speed. “ _Oh_ , sweet _Jesus_ …” He hissed under his breath. It felt good. Better than good – even if Bill was being a bit too overzealous.

“Ain’t you just a cute lil’ thing when you got a cock in you?” Bill chided, giving Kieran’s cheek a rough pat, encouraging him to open his eyes. “What’s on the back of your eyelids that’s more interestin’ than getting fucked, O’Driscoll Boy?” He put his hand back on Kieran’s throat, leaning forward to put some pressure on it. He fucked into Kieran hard, eliciting a shudder from him each time.

_God, oh God…!_ Kieran wanted to moan, but he couldn’t even breathe. Even though the primal part of his mind was telling him to panic, he was more aroused than he’d ever been. His cock ached, and he felt Bill roughly massaging his balls while still thrusting into him. When he gaped his mouth and let out a choked moan, Bill released the pressure on his airway. “ _Hah-aah_ …!” Kieran half-groaned out, half gasped. “Lord… _above_ …!”

“Don’t start prayin’ _now_ , boy! We’ve barely started.”

“I know,” Kieran panted, “I-I know, it’s just—damn…! _Damn_!”

“Easy to please, ain’tchya?”

“Guess so… D-don’t really do this enough to know. I—” Kieran cut himself off this time, gaping his mouth and furrowing his brows as Bill pounded down into him faster, with more strength. Kieran bit down on his knuckle, throwing his head back. “Aah- _haah_ , _damn_ it!”

Bill laughed in his chest, slowing down his pace to something a bit more reasonable. “Shoulda done this when you was tied to that tree,” he rumbled, putting pressure on Kieran’s throat again. “I’m sure you woulda liked that, huh? And maybe you could’ve been _trusted_ , being tamed by a few good fucks.” Kieran only wheezed in response to that, not wanting to give Bill any ideas. “Still, maybe you got a use beyond them horses, now.” Bill bucked _hard_ into Kieran. “‘specially if you’re _this_ easy.”

Kieran tried to point out that it was Bill who had started all this, but his words only came out as breathy whimpers. Kieran didn’t think he was loose, or something. He was just _horny_ , and clearly Bill was _too_.

“What was that, O’Driscoll Boy?” Bill cocked his head to the side, amused. “Don’t got much to say anymore, do you?” He removed his hand from Kieran’s neck, letting him gasp for air. And thank God for it, because Kieran was starting to see stars. “C’mere…” He pulled Kieran up and sat back on his heels, hitching Kieran onto his lap.

Kieran scrabbled at Bill’s shoulders and back, doing his best to maintain his facilities. “ _Hah_ … s-shit…” He wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist, digging his nails into his back. Still breathless, he asked “You… do this often, then…?” He cleared his throat. “With m-men, I mean.”

Bill paused mid-shift to glare at Kieran. “Ain’t none of your Goddamn business.” He continued moving himself into a more comfortable position. “What or _who_ I do ain’t no concern of _yours_ , O’Driscoll Boy.”

“It weren’t an attack, I was just _curious_.” Kieran muttered defensively. “Just seems like you—” he screwed up his face and breathed in sharply as Bill pushed back into him and rammed his cockhead over Kieran’s sweetspot. He crumpled forward into Bill, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “Y-you know what you’re… doin’…” he weakly finished, “… oh, man…”

“You ain’t the first disrespectful little shit I fucked,” Bill growled as he worked to find his pace again, “and you sure as shit ain’t the last.” He didn’t seem to mind that Kieran was clawing at his back, trying to cope with the stimulations he was being subjected to. “You’re just the first _O’Driscoll_.”

“I-I ain’t a…” Kieran tapered off, shaking his head. “Don’t know what I have to do to prove to you I ain’t going back to them _ever_.”

“You can wear my load back into camp,” Bill offered with a mocking undertone, “show just how loyal you is by lettin’ everyone get a _real_ good look atchya.”

“T-that’s just… _crazy_!”

“I’m _jokin’_.”

“No, you ain’t!”

“Don’t be _stupid_.” Bill rolled his eyes. He looked at Kieran dryly. “Why would I waste a load on _your_ Goddamn face?” He studied Kieran’s wide eyes when he raised his head to stare at Bill. “Unless you _beg_ for it, of course.” He grabbed Kieran’s ass cheeks, pushed into him pointedly. “‘til then, you can keep it nice and warm for me when you go back into camp.”

It took Kieran a moment to realize what Bill was saying. He tucked his chin back. “I ain’t walking around camp with another man’s seed in me! What in God’s name is wrong with you?”

“If I can’t even trust you to hold onto a little bit of come, how’m’I supposed to trust you ain’t gonna run off to Colm O’Driscoll?”

“That don’t make no sense, stupid.”

“ _What_ was that, O’Driscoll Boy?” Bill growled close to Kieran’s face. “What’d you call me?”

Kieran narrowed his eyes. He didn’t respond. He didn’t want to give Bill the satisfaction. Bill seemed to get the point, because he chuckled as if he’d won the argument. He placed a hand on the back of Kieran’s head, pushed him close enough to press their lips together.

_This was a whole new low_ , Kieran decided firmly. At least it felt damn good.

Bill rolled his hips up into Kieran, hitting his sweetspot and forcing out small “ _Mmphs_ ,” of pleasure from Kieran. Bill didn’t let him go, even as he bucked into him faster and harder. Kieran wanted to pull away to catch his breath, but he didn’t want to stop, either. Even though he didn’t like Bill all that much, there was something extremely arousing about the fierceness and the heat behind each kiss. Bill was probably just trying to keep his mouth busy and figured smothering Kieran was the best way to do it while still getting himself off.

_Feels like I’ve finally gone and lost my mind_ , Kieran knitted his brows, scrunched his eyes shut. _Oh, good God in heaven. I’m going to splinter into a million tiny pieces._ He could hear Bill’s breath coming out harder, shallower, and he finally let go of the back of Kieran’s head. Kieran pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, groaning a bit too pathetically when he felt Bill start to jerk at his cock while still pounding into him. “Oh, God…” Kieran lolled his head back, “… oh, _please_ …!”

“You’re gonna wake up the whole Goddamned camp, boy,” Bill hissed acridly. “Shut the Hell up!”

“I-I… can’t help it…” Kieran breathlessly tried to defend himself, watching Bill from under half-lidded eyes. “I’m gonna… gonna come…”

“Do it _quietly_ , you dumbass.”

Under any other circumstance, Kieran might point out the irony of Bill preaching _volume control_. As it was, Kieran wasn’t able to say much at all. He grunted and brought his forehead back to Bill’s shoulder, tensing up. He tried to suppress it, but cried out hoarsely when he finally came, breathing hard. He dug his nails into Bill’s back again. “Oh my God…” he breathed uselessly, “oh my _God_ …”

Bill fucked into Kieran faster and faster until he, too, tensed up entirely. He clenched his teeth, rumbled in his chest as he buried his cock as deep into Kieran’s ass as he could. Kieran could feel him coming in him, but he didn’t have the strength or the will to stop him. When Bill seemed to have finished, he let out a long, quiet “ _Sssssshit_.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kieran leaning against Bill for some semblance of support, Bill setting his hands on Kieran’s hips and just holding them there. After they at least were able to catch their breath, Bill said “I guess you ain’t _all_ bad. Make for a good fuck.” He started to say something else, stopped and tensed up. “Son of a _bitch_! Get the Hell off me, someone’s coming down the trail!” He actually managed to keep his voice down, still urgent.

Kieran shot upright. He could hear approaching horse hooves hitting the hard-packed dirt of the back trail leading into camp. They were close enough to it that anyone coming through would see them. He struggled to pull himself off of Bill, falling back onto the leather duster under them. He reached for his clothes, trying to cover himself.

Arthur rounded the bend, his horse trotting casually down the trail. At first, they thought he didn’t notice them, tried to stay perfectly still to avoid drawing attention to themselves. But Arthur slowed to a stop and squinted, as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing. “The Hell…?” He leaned forward a bit. “Bill?” When he made out it was Kieran who was with him, his eyes went wide and he looked away quickly. “Shit, didn’t mean to… interrupt nothin’.”

“Goddamnit, Morgan, just get out of here.” Bill tucked himself away and got his feet. “You tell _anyone_ about this, I’ll _shoot_ you.”

Arthur waved him off. “Calm _down_ , Bill. I ain’t got any reason to be tellin’ folk _anything_. Even though I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t give me the same _dignity_ if the roles were reversed.” He glanced back, looking between them coyly. Then he gave Bill a grin. “Told you you two were made for each other.”

“ _Morgan_ …”

“ _Williamson_.” Arthur laughed and continued down the trail. Over his shoulder, he said “Find a better spot for the next time, boys.”

“‘Next time,’” echoed Bill incredulously, glowering after Arthur. “Pain in my Goddamned ass. I don’t know _who_ he thinks he is…” He slipped back into his union suit, snatched his shirt up off the forest floor. “He can go out _huntin’_ with Charles all week and no bats an eye,” Bill muttered, mostly to himself, as he pulled his shirt on over the union suit, rolling up the sleeves, “them boys is just _huntin’_ , everyone’ll say. I try that shit and it’d be ‘Bill ain’t out there huntin’, Bill’s out there _fuckin_ ’.’ What the Hell’s the difference? How come _Morgan_ don’t get ribbed about it?”

Kieran flinched back when Bill suddenly whipped around. He looked up at Bill awkwardly. “Well… maybe ‘cus he doesn’t give ‘em a reaction? And… he actually brings something back to camp?” He got to his feet, searching for a handkerchief or something to wipe the jism off his chest.

“Ain’t fair.” Bill growled, doing up his gunbelt. He sighed irritably and pulled a bandana out of his pocket, tossing it at Kieran. When Kieran stepped off his duster, he picked it up and shook it off. Without another word, he snatched up his rifle from the undergrowth and started to limp off.

Kieran stared after him, frowning. “W-wait…”

Bill stopped, looked back at Kieran dully. “ _What_?”

“I--… _You_ \--…” Kieran cleared his throat. “T-that was good, Bill. Really… _good_.” Bill narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Kieran squirmed under that suspicious gaze, fidgeting with his hands. He glanced away. “Do you--…” He suddenly felt very stupid, just blurted it out to get it over with. “You wanna go fishing with me sometime?”

“ _No_.” Bill’s answer came a little too fast, quickly deflating Kieran. He looked Kieran up and down, scoffing. “I mean… _maybe_. Ain’t like I… got anything _better_ to be doin’.” He avoided looking at Kieran’s face. “And you ain’t as bad as I thought, so… shit, I’on’t know.” He bristled, as if that would save face. “Why you askin’ _me_?”

“Just… thought you might wanna go out fishing.” Kieran’s voice cracked nervously, still not sure how to process Bill’s mood-swings. “S-same as… Arthur ‘n Charles goes hunting… you know?”

Bill pursed his lips. Kieran wasn’t sure if he was insulted or just thinking, but he hoped it was the latter. “You know somethin’?” He said finally, keeping his voice quiet. “You’re too Goddamned nice to have been an O’Driscoll. Them bastards didn’t deserve your dumb ass.” He hefted his rifle, giving Kieran a nod before limping off.

Kieran, still clutching his clothes, watched Bill return to his post on lookout. He blinked.

What a strange night.


End file.
